


Doctors Alike

by Merfilly



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: While caught up in Time Lord Shenanigans, Martha meets and bonds with another doctor.





	Doctors Alike

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jahaliel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahaliel/gifts).



Martha Jones was enjoying herself as she sat with Grace Holloway at this odd little gathering of people that had, in one way or another, had to deal with the Master and his plans. The Time Lords were interviewing them all, trying to determine how best to deal with yet another time storm the Master had set off.

The Doctor didn't seem to be in, but that suited Martha just fine. She knew Time was being bent enough, and wondered if she'd remember later.

"So, he died and changed right there with you?"

Grace laughed, and kept telling her story.


End file.
